


Raptor Class Advanced Attack Cruiser

by Darkspectre212



Series: Post Reaper warship of the Imperial Systems Alliance [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Advanced Attack Cruiser, Darkspectre212, Human, Imperial Systems Alliance, Mass Effect - Freeform, Nach77, Systems Alliance warship, The Dark Spectre Series, cruiser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspectre212/pseuds/Darkspectre212





	Raptor Class Advanced Attack Cruiser

Class name: Raptor class

Class type: Advanced Attack Cruiser

Role: Ship of the line, fast attack cruiser, heavy combat vessel

Constructed: Nach77 Shipyards

Length: 500 meters

Width: 175 meters

Height: 150 meters

Power system: (Classified)

Drive system: Antiproton drive

Drive Core: MK3 Tantalus drive core

AI system: ATCCAI (Advanced Tactical Combat and Control Artificial Intelligence) system

Provisions: 2 years on combat duty, 1 year standard

Crew compliment: 90

Number of ships in service: 50

Number of ships on order: 200

 

Offensive Armaments:

1 Twin barrel MK2 Thanix cannon (prow, central weapon)  
2-Mass accelerator cannons (1 on each outer prow)  
2-Rapid fire mass accelerator cannons (1 on each inner prow)  
2-Concealed disruptor torpedo launchers (ventral mounted)  
10-Dual barrel rapid fire mass accelerator cannons (5 on each side, lateral)  
2-Dual barrel medium mass accelerator cannons (1 on each side, lateral)

Defensive Capabilities:

Advanced heavy armor composite  
Geth/Quarian multicore kinetic shielding system  
GARDIAN defense system MK2

Auxiliary craft:

4 UT-48-Knight combat drop shuttles

 

History:

The Raptor Advanced Attack Cruiser was born for one purpose and one purpose only, destruction of the enemy and it was built accordingly. Thanks to the advancements in Thanix weapons technology, the old bulky spinal mounted mass accelerator cannon was removed and replaced with the updated Thanix MK2 cannons. While shorter than the venerable York class cruiser, the Raptor was much faster and maneuverable than its predecessor and still well armored for protection.

While incorporating features from the Cerberus frigate prow, this gives the new cruiser a totally different profile from its older brother cruiser. This cruiser also features another change from the usual look, its paint job. While most Alliance vessels are of an off-white with blue trim, this ship is a deep grey with red trim; the red is in honor to the Empress and shows its aggressive nature like her.

Smaller crew is another feature of this cruiser, thanks to improved streamlined systems for enhanced efficiency. However, besides some security marines, this vessel is not able to carry troops like the larger vessels being released. Its role is strictly for combat only and protecting the Imperial Systems Alliance.

Special thanks to Nach77 for the ship design that i am referencing

nach77.deviantart.com/art/The-…

Historical fact: This ship was originally designed for my former team, Alpha6. Since I never got to use this vessel, I am pleased that i will this time around.

All things Mass Effect is owned by Bioware


End file.
